Teach me Galifrayan
by GiselleAbby
Summary: What will happen, when one of the Doctor's companions will be keen on learning the language of the Time Lords? A whole new adventure in time and space! (New characters will be gradually added.)
1. Chapter 1

Teach me Galifrayan, Doctor

It was a quiet Saturday evening. I saw the Doctor an hour ago in the control room – he was murmuring something about changes in the quantum physics in the parallel universe, which he had to check, so I, realising that he is going to ignore me for at least few hours, wandered off to the library. It is one of my favourite places in the TARDIS – of course she is so big, infinite in fact, so I have just seen only a small part of her but library has an special air of something magical - all this old brown books with leather covers from the past, and shiny new ones with interactive systems from the future, and then literature not only from Earth, but from practically all over the Universe, from each and every culture, that developed a language and ability to write. Thanks to the gift of the TARDIS, everything can be translated into my own language. Well, not everything. And it was that the day in which I realised this.

Sometimes I ask the Doctor to turn off the translation. Other languages fascinates me – they give an insight into the minds of people from the past and future, creatures from different planets. When I can see how they construct they sentences, I can see how they think. Their vocabulary shows me how advanced technologically they are, what values are important for them. After all I am studying literature on Earth, like Clara did. (One of the many similarities between us – we are a very good friends. In fact she is like an older cousin or sometimes even like a sister to me.) I love discovering, I am an explorer. That's probably one of the reasons why I love travelling with the Doctor so much. But this digression is getting to long, let's come back to the point.

On that quiet and calm evening, I was walking through the aisles, thinking what next I should read. I had too many options. It's always like that with me and the books. After a while I decided to look at something from the extraterrestrial part of the collection. Maybe a novel from this amazing planet covered with the evergreen gardens which we visited a week ago? They developed an extraordinary style of narrative in their prose. TARDIS's library is a marvellous place to be for a book worm. (The Doctor once said that Sarah Jane would agree with me on that matter. I really want to meet her. The Doctor promised me to introduce us one day.) I turned to the right, and headed into direction of a tall bookshelf in the one of the corners of the room. I was just reaching for the beautiful azure volume, when something fell on the floor. I must knocked it off by accident. I looked down, and saw a petit, leather-covered book with circular marks. I picked it up and opened. The TARDIS translation was turned on, so I should have been able to understand the content. But I wasn't. Then it hit me – it was Galifrayan. The language of the Time Lords, the only language, which is not translated by TARDIS. I was looking for the linguistic curiosities all over the time and space, while I didn't knew the language of one of my closest friends. I practically stormed out of the library, and rushed into the control room. The Doctor was still in there, leaning on the one of the panels, thinking.

'Teach me Galifrayan, Doctor' I said without a breath.

He looked at me like I was insane. I didn't like that look.

'You want me to do what?' he asked with a grimace on his face, so characteristic for his current 'version'.

'Are you out of your mind, Maggie?' he added.

It's only the beginning of the new, unpredictable adventure. Please comment! To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Short chapter inspired by daily struggle of student of literature. So Clara-like subject :)**_

 _ **I hope you will like it! Comment please!**_

"Clara. do something with Maggie, I am trying to work here!" Doctor snapped, looking at Clara who just entered the console room.

"What's going on?" she asked

"I want to learn Galifreyan" I looked at her with a conspiratorial spark in my eye.

"Well, that's actually a good idea" Clara grin to our mutual friend.

"Oh great, I should have predicted that. You two always conspiring."

"Oi, we are not conspiring, we are just agreeing that's it!" I've tried to defend us.

"Surprisingly, you are always agreeing" Doctor raise his eyebrow. "Besides, shouldn't you be writing an essay for your university or something, Maggie? You are still human, I would like to remind you. And do not count on me to give you more time by hanging around in the past, because you still don't have your last paragraph for Monday"

I gasped. "Yes, I do have to write an essay, I am finishing it actually, and I don't need to be remained and scolded, thank you very much!" Clara was laughing uncontrollable, standing near stairs. I sent her a murderous look.

"Oh, Maggie. If I had him remanding me to write an essay when I was still studying… I would go crazy" my friend smiled at me.

"You… are… not…. helping…. Clara" I drawled my words.

"Oh common, Maggie, I just care. I have a duty of care" said Doctor placatingly.

"No you don't. You do not have to care! No one imposed you caring about me!" I crossed my arms, and snapped, not even knowing why. They were my friends. I was tired, and when tired I was getting emotional, though.

"No. I do not HAVE TO care, I WANT to care." Said Doctor coming closer to me. "I want to care, because you are my friend. Because you, and Clara are important to me, and I care about your safety when we re exploring outer space, or discovering Middle Ages but I also care about your small-big everyday life problems." He lowered his voice. "You are part of my family."

I looked on my feet. "I am sorry" I whispered. "I am sorry, Doctor. I overreacted…. I…"

"It's all right" He took my chin in his hand, and made me look at him. "Look at you, my two stubborn, impossible daughters." It was rare for him to be so emotional. It must have been special day.

"Right, I see that I won't be able to do more with you to bouncing around in here" Doctor looked again at the panel and turned off the screen which he was studying. "Any wishes for new adventure?"


	3. Chapter 3

'Something exciting!' said Clara

'Well, everything is like that' Maggie sighed

'So maybe Middle Ages' Clara proposed

'We were there last week. Market in Alamagra and Chrsitmas shopping?'

'O yea, I am in!'

'It will be closed today, they have National Festive' Doctor glanced at our disappointed faces 'Maybe…' and then phone rung.

'Okey… how many people exactly have this number?' I asked slowly, looking surprised.

'Not many… you two, and few of my other friends' he walked to the phone '.Hello? What?...Who is this!?' Doctor looked utterly suprised.

'What was that?' asked Clara

'Unidentified man just said that a Lady asked him to tell me to open the door...' said Doctor going to the TARDIS' door and opening them, letting us see beautiful navy blue colour of outer space 'It's nothing here!' He turned his head towards us 'Another prankste…' and then he was knocked down on the floor of the consol room.

'Hello Sweety!'


End file.
